La fanfiction qui n'avait aucun hèce
by ptite-ane
Summary: Execrice d'écriture de moi même consistant à écrire 400 mots sans une certaines lettre, et ce, pour tout l'alphabet  donc 26 chapitres ! . Inspiré de mon concours "4S : écrire 400 mots avec 4S maximum sur Severus Snape"
1. S

_Note d'auteur : Hello tout le monde ! Voici un défi que je me suis posée pour moi même et qui consuste à écrire entre 400 et 500 mots parlant de Severus snape en utilisant que 4 fois la lettre S (moi je l'utilise zéro fois !), défi qui a créé un concours sur le site hpf...vous pouvez voter sur le forum là bas !_

_Bref, j'ai continué ce défi en appliquant la règle "zéro lettre" à toutes les lettres de l'alphabet...Donc, le A, le B, le C, le D...Il y aura un chapitre sans A, sans B, sans C...Voilà ! Vous savez tout !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_(Ce fut une torture d'écrire ces chapitres...Les reviews regonflent ma force physique...oui, physique : je me suis fait du mal pour écrire ça ! surtout les chapotre "voyelles" (surtout le O, le E et le u...oh mon dieu le U...une tuerie) et les chapitre CDLMNQR...plus jamais ça !)_

_**La fanfiction qui n'avait aucun hèce**_

Poudlard était vide, enfin, c'était tout comme : une ombre noire avançait à l'intérieur de l'extravagante école inculquant la magie. Cette ombre n'était autre que le meilleur producteur de philtre d'amour et de potion tue-loup, l'ancien mangemort ayant fuit le Lord maléfique pour un vieux mage dont la mentalité chancelait entre la clairvoyance infaillible et la puérilité ridicule.

Il marchait donc en direction du bureau qui lui avait été accordé voilà bientôt une décennie, cherchant apparemment à éviter toute rencontre le long du chemin. Il était bien connu que cet homme appréciait bien peu - quelle litote ! - la vie en communauté, et même dépeuplé, il jugeait le château comme capable de lui jeter à la figure un gamin venant de nulle part lui demandant de l'aide pour un devoir ou pleurnichant contre un retrait de point arbitraire. Inopportunément, il tomba en face du directeur qui arborait une magnifique robe mauve.

- Ah, enfin ! J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait avoir une grande importance pour votre futur. Harry Potter rentre au collège cette année. Hagrid lui a donné la lettre ce matin même.

Le teint de l'éducateur vira du blanc au vert avant d'arriver au rouge. Peut être par crainte de le voir détruire la moitié du château, le vénérable mage leva une main, le coupant au moment même où il avait ouvert la bouche, ne montrant aucune gêne pour autant, affichant même un air indécemment chaleureux, celui qui l'accompagnait partout où il allait.

- Je ne veux aucun acharnement, point final. Il pourrait être utile à l'éradication totale de Voldemort qui doit être encore en vie, j'en ai la certitude.

L'ancien ennemi de cet arrogant de Potter grogna et ronchonna durant une bonne minute avant de modifier le motif de l'échange en relevant la tête.

- Une interrogation embrume mon âme... Pourquoi manipuler un langage tellement complexe pour communiquer ?  
- Mon cher Rogue... Cela me déplait à tel point d'appliquer ce nom de famille cependant il faut éviter à tout prix l'emploi d'une lettre.  
- Qui l'a décidé ?  
- Taka Teutère.  
- Pardon ?

L'homme noir eut l'air tellement perplexe que le directeur reprit la déclaration précédente.

- Taka, l'auteur.  
- Oui, je m'en rappelle maintenant, une fan de notre monde et de Black... Et quelle lettre doit être évitée dorénavant ?  
- Aucune inquiétude, cela ne durera point, quant à la lettre interdite, elle a une importance tout particulière pour un homme de votre genre, de même que pour un fondateur de cette école, celui qui concerne votre camp.  
- Développez...  
- Elle a accaparé la première place de votre nom original et de votre prénom mon pauvre ami.  
- Quoi ? Voilà approximativement tout un chapitre que j'ai évité le maniement de ma lettre fétiche ?  
- Et oui...Venez donc boire un bon thé indien chez Minerva avec moi, cela remontera notre moral.  
- Du thé indien ? Je n'aime que le thé Ru... Mince, on m'empêche de le dire ! Tyran ! Quand cela prendra-t-il fin ?  
- Maintenant, déclara avec joie le vieil homme à la barbe blanche.

**FIN**


	2. A

**K...retirez le son « qu » et vous détenez le titre !**

Je ne put empêcher mes lèvres de sourire et un cri de joie de sortir lorsque j'entendis cette lettre qui orne deux fois mon prénom et une fois mon nom. Enfin je peux l'utiliser comme bon me semble, quel stupide défi que celui de Teutère de nous empêcher d'en user, c'est une torture, surtout en ce lieux !

Je dois retrouver Dumbledore et lui dire mon point de vue sur ce petit imbécile prétentieux de fils de Potter.

-Dites moi Monsieur le Directeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous ennui mon cher Severus ?

-Ce qui m'ennuie ? C'est cet élève indésiré et cette pénible impression que l'on se joue encore de nous. Je pense que celle qui écrit nos histoires continue de nous empêcher de nous exprimer librement.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Oui ! Sinon, pourquoi continuons nous de converser si difficilement ?

Le directeur ne put retenir un soupire d'épuisement : donc, mon doute est fondé ! Ce démon de Teutère continue de se moquer de nous.

-Quelle lettre nous est prohibée ?

-Celle qui termine le nom du professeur qui modifie son corps en celui d'un félin.

-Oh, je dois dire que c'est incommode... Donc je ne peux dire son nom, ni le votre.

Curieusement l'expression du directeur se fend en un sourire qui me semble réjouit, presque cruel. Ce jeu le rend si heureux ? Ou peut être qu'il devient tout simplement fou...Qui doit lui succéder ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si fier ?

-C'est que, cette fois, plus que nos discussions, ce sont les descriptions qui souffrent qu'on les privent de cette lettre.

-Les descriptions vous dites ? Quel intérêt nous procure ce renseignement ?

-Etes vous obligé de décrire ce que vous voyez ou entendez, ou même comment nous discutons ?

-Bien sur que non, quelle question ridicule.

Le sourire du vieil homme s'étend un peu plus, comme pour forcer mon esprit, pour que je comprenne moi même.

-Qui est obligé de concevoir un tel effort si ce n'est nous ?

-Et bien, personne, je grogne.

-Réfléchissez un peu plus mon cher !

Personne ne décrit quoique ce soit en ce monde, puisqu'on le voit ou qu'on l'entend...Les descriptions n'existe que...

-Oooh ! Je viens de comprendre.

-Enfin, ce fut long. Vous me décevez un peu.

-Justement, je suis venu vous montrer mon immense déception sur mes futurs élèves : je veux que vous retiriez Potter de mes effectifs !

-Et quel professeur de potion devons nous lui donner ? Vous êtes le seul ici.

-Vous pouvez récupérer le professeur Slughorn, non ?

Dumbledore me fixe de ses yeux bleus puis sourit une nouvelle fois, le même sourire mi cruel, mi joyeux.

-Si vous désirez le revoir, c'est vous qui devez vous en occuper. Ecrivez lui donc une lettre...Bien sûr, vous ne pouvez utiliser celle qui est pour le moment interdite, si vous réussissez, je reprends Slughorn, promis.

…

Je le déteste !


	3. B

**Entre A et C il y a...**

-J'en ai marre ! De ce vieux fou, de Potter, de son arrogant de père et...Attendez, est-ce que je viens d'utiliser la lettre A ? Mais c'est merveilleux !

Tanids que le professeur Snape se ruait sur une feuille de parchemin afin d'écrire à Horace Slughorn, le directeur de l'école surgit dans son lieu de travail.

-Horace vient de me prévenir qu'il partait pour trois mois aux îles Canaries et qu'il n'accepterait pas de reprendre le poste de professeurs de potions.

-Dès qu'il saura que le jeune Potter fera sa rentrée...

-N'essayez même pas où je vous jette un sort de mon cru.

Severus Snape jeta un regard qu'il voulut méprisant mais qui laissait trahir une certaine curiosité qui lui était propre et qui avait faillit le tuer lors de ses seize ans.

-Quel sort ?

-C'est un secret.

Snape leva un sourcil hautain puis ignora la menace du directeur : il n'allait tout de même pas s'en prendre à son seul professeur de potions ? D'une main agile, il attrapa une plume et un parchemin puis se mit à la tâche.

-Severus, vous souhaitez réellement vous afficher à la rentrée avec des sucreries qui vous sortent des narines ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-C'est l'effet du sortilège que je risque de vous jeter si vous ne lâchez pas immédiatement cette plume !

Severus grogna mais se délesta de la plume malgré tout : son image de professeur tyrannique ne pourrait supporter l'affront d'être tâchée par celle de sucettes et autres cochonneries qui gâtaient les dents.

-Pourquoi avons nous eut une telle discussion ? Ne pouviez vous pas aller directement à la menace ?

-En fait, une nouvelle lettre vient d'être interdite, et l'auteur se force à écrire qautre cent mots, donc tant que nous parlons, elle est ravie.

-Laquelle est-ce cette fois ?

-Celle qui orne en première place le nom de famille de votre tendre ennemi : Sirius.

Tendre ? C'est sa chair que Sirius avait envoyé au loup-garou qui était tendre ! Severus eut un rictus autant par la vengeance qu'il avait sur ce sale traître que par le dégoût que lui inspirait ce nom. Il décida alors de revenir au sujet principal.

-Mais elle compte continuer cette mascarade encore longtemps cette vieille goule décrépie ?

-Vieille ? Vous savez qu'elle n'a que...

-oui, je sais, c'était une expression.

-Pour vous répondre : oui ça va durer car elle compte nous utiliser pour les 26 lettres de notre langue !

Celan n'allait-il jamais se terminer ? Severus eut une soudaine envie de pleurer...Ou de vomir. Heureusement, le chapitre -qui fut plutôt aisé- se termine ici.


	4. C

**Le bout d'histoire qui n'a pas le droit à son vrai « nom » puisqu'il débute par la lettre interdite.**

-Quel titre, je dois avouer qu'il est impressionnant !

-De quoi parlez vous ?

-Du fait que Taka Teutère vient de réaliser un exploit afin d'éviter la lettre désormais interdite.

-Et quelle est-elle ?

-Après le A, après le B, vous pouvez aisément deviner !

Severus renifla par pur mépris envers l'auteur puis se dirigea rapidement vers la bibliothèque. Là était son seul lieu de bonheur, surtout en périodes estivales : la vieille pie qui a gardait était loin, très loin de Poudlard, quelque part sur les plages de sables fins, là où elle ne pouvait l'épier de son regard mauvais alors qu'il fouillait grimoires interdits et livres maudits pour trouver une nouvelle potion bien trop sophistiquée pour ses élèves, et ainsi, il pourrait leur retirer autant de point qu'il le souhaiterait.

Quelle belle saison, si l'on oubliait l'horrible moiteur qui le faisait transpirer et engluait ses membres frêles a ses robes sombres, le bouillonnement de l'air qui rendait n'importe quel mouvement pénible, la respiration lourde...Et le temps radieux qui brûlait sa peau pâle et sensible.

Quelle horrible saison ! Vivement l'automne...

Non l'automne ne lui rappelait que trop son amour perdu...Et tout les sales morveux qui braillait pour avori des bonbons...Et le jour où Potter avait rasé sa tête en disant qu'il rendait un immense bienfait au monde et que je devrais lui être redevable, voir même son obligé.

Non, l'automne ne lui allait pas, sans parler du vent qui soulevait sa tignasse et la lui envoyait dans le visage, ou qui remontait ses pans de robes au dessus de ses genoux sous les rires gras des élèves.

L'hiver peut être...L'hiver était froid, dur, hostile, à son image. Oui, en hiver, les élèves attrapaient toute sorte de maladie qui leur fesait payer leur rire et leur blagues, mais ils obtenaient aussi bon nombre de présent immérités alors que lui, qui avait du les supporter durant de loooongs mois, n'obtenait que l'habituel présent de Dumbledore, toujours plus absurde que lors des années passées. Quoiqu'il y avait aussi l'étrange tas d'offrande provenant de jeune femmes -ou jeunes hommes- d'un autre monde...Mystère qu'il n'avait pas voulu résoudre depuis qu'il avait ouvert un paquet détenant un étrange outil à l'allure des plus douteuses.

En plus, en hiver, il y avait son nez qui se mettait à faire des siennes, et il devat renifler à tout moment et n'avait le droit de sepermettre un de ses reniflements si méprisant.

Tss...

Le printemps...un auteur que Taka Teutère admirait plus que tout avait un jour mis sur papier, ou plutôt sur internet, que Pomona avait dit que le printemps était la saison des « fleurs et des bébés »...

Devant Severus, lui même.

Et, très logiquement, il en avait été dégoûté à vie.

Snape réprima un frisson avant de s'engouffrer dans la bibliothèque.


	5. D

**Chapitre où le monopoly, les petits chevaux et le yam sont prohibés.**

Albus passa à peine la tête par l'entrebâillement qu'il eut une moue car le regret l'envahissait.

Le professeur Snape semblait actuellement chercher une potion qui pourrait soulager le stress causé par Harry Potter et son arrivée imminente.

- Severus, lâchez ce livre sur les potions prohibées, maintenant !

- Pourquoi ? Je cherche une potion à lui enseigner, c'est bien ce que vous voulez !

- Oui, que vous lui enseigniez les potions en générale et ce, pour les sept prochaines années... S'il tient jusque là, ce qui ne sera pas le cas si vous l'obligez à réaliser un philtre aux vapeurs toxiques !

Snape ferma les yeux et soupira face à toutes ces contraintes. Pourquoi la terre entière s'acharnait-elle sur lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Quelques meurtres, pas plus... Et supprimé Lily Evans... Oui, c'était sûrement ça, encore cette vieille culpabilité qui venait le hanter.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute ! C'était Potter, oui, encore lui, qui avait causé toute cette tristesse : il n'avait pas à l'épouser et lui faire un enfant... Non, ce n'était sûrement pas Lily qui voulait être enceinte.

Puis, un souvenir surgit en son esprit... Ils étaient jeunes, à l'école, avec Lily, et ils choisissaient et imaginaient le futur.

_- Une fois mariée, j'aurais au moins cinq enfants ! S'était écriée la jeune fille, emportée par ses rêves merveilleux et romantiques._

Severus s'était alors imaginé avec tous ces enfants... Avant même que la peur ou l'horreur ne l'envahissent, il s'était mis à imaginer « comment » ils avaient pu avoir tous ces enfants et un sourire béat s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

Bon... Lily voulait un enfant... Sur ce point, Potter n'était pas complètement fautif... Mais il avait accepté ! Ça c'était sa faute !

Mauvaise foi ? Non, il ne se sentait pas concerné par cette expression.

Et la pensée que Potter ait volé sa virginité, à Lily, alors qu'elle lui était réservée l'enragea un peu plus. Il commença à jeter les livres qu'il trouvait à travers la pièce avant qu'une main ne le traîne en arrière.

- Mais ! Je voulais jeter les livres ! J'en ai marre !

- Severus, ne faites pas l'enfant et venez !

- Où m'entraînez-vous ainsi ?

- Vous verrez bien.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas la forêt...Tiens ? Je n'arrive pas à prononcer la suite.

- Normal, la lettre qui commence mon patronyme est prohibée.

- Ah, c'est cela... Mais vous n'avez pas réagi à ma question : où allons-nous ?

- Ici même.

- Mais c'est votre bureau ! Comment sommes-nous arrivés aussi vite.

- Par la magie voyons !

Severus offrit son expression la plus sarcastique et la plus méprisante au professeur à la barbe blanche.


	6. E

**Bout qui fait la fic trop hard**

- Albus !

- Quoi ?

- Quoi « quoi » ?

- S'il vous plaît, Snapy.

- Pourquoi un surnom aussi idiot ?

Snapy rougit puis fut furax du fait qu'il soit contraint d'offrir son cours à un garçon aussi niais, aussi... Harry !

- Alors Snapy, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Mais... Rah, oublions.

- D'accord.

- À propos d'Harry.

- Stop ! Pas un mot, ma conclusion m'avait pourtant paru...

- Plus un mot, idiot d'Albus ! … On baragouinait mal avant, non ? ...Taka ! Tu vas voir !

- « Tu » pour Albus, « Tu » pour Taka ? Pour moi aussi alors ! Dit McGonagall qui surgit sous un tapis.

- La fic va mal ! Trop d'abstrait !

- Taka a dit plus tôt qu'à un instant choisi, il y aurait ça : « McGonagall chassait un rat » donc j'agis, avoua l'animagus.

- Sous un tapis ? Incongru pour un rat, fit Albus.

- Oui, ou non car il s'agit d'un rat plat !

- Un rapiat ?

- Non, un rat tout raplapla ! Au fait... Pourquoi utilisons-nous « Tu » ? Avant, on n'avait pas ça.

- Car nous contournons, voilà tout un chap', un truc.

- Quoi donc ? Fit Snapy suivit par McGonagall.

- Pas important. Car voilà la fin.

- Trop court ! Accusa Snapy.

- Trop dur, avoua Taka.

Fin


	7. F

**Chapitre où on ne peut prononcer la dernière initiale du site**

- Quel était donc ce chaos d'il y a cinq minutes ? S'exclama Severus en reprenant sa respiration comme si il venait de courir un sprint.

- En réalité, l'auteur n'avait plus le droit à l'usage de la lettre E, expliqua Dumbledore en caressant sa longue barbe blanche.

- Ne m'appelez plus jamais Snapy !

- Nous nous vouvoyons à nouveau ? Cela est presque dommage, marmonna Minerva McGonagall.

- Je ne vous connaissais pas ainsi, vous qui semblez représenter la rigueur et le règlement en personne.

- Ah bon ? Je donne vraiment cette image ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en écoutant la ridicule conversation qu'avaient ses deux vestiges surannés de l'humanité. Mais que se passait-il ici, bon sang ! Il semblait que personne ne s'attardait sur ses souci, et principalement sur celui le plus imminent : Harry Potter, ce gamin qui devait être encore pire que Potter en arrogance et ne respectant jamais le règlement de l'école car il n'avait pu connaître sa mère - sorcière extraordinaire... Si seulement elle avait survécu... Aurait-il accepté d'élever le bambin avec elle ? ...

Snape eut une grimace de dégoût à l'idée de devoir élever un « James bébé »... Il était certain que l'esprit de son ennemi se serait emparé du bambin et aurait changé sa vie en un cauchemar dont il n'aurait pu s'échapper, ne serait-ce que par amour pour sa jolie sorcière... Probablement même qu'il aurait répété la tragédie d'Oedipe ! Oui ! Il en était certain !

Bon, heureusement, il n'avait pas eu à élever ce monstre avec sa Lily... Malheureusement, il devait lui enseigner un art délicat tandis que sa belle était morte. Donc il était toujours en danger de mort d'une certaine manière ! Tout ça à cause de ce satané Dumbledore !

Il donna un violent coup de pieds dans le bureau du directeur pour se venger, tandis que ce dernier continuait de parler des soucis de somnambulisme de Hagrid à Minerva. Il retint un grimace due à la douleur qui éclatait en lui car il avait eu le malheur de cogner son petit orteil contre le rebord d'un meuble, retournant un peu plus son ongle.

Il se retourna pour voir le produit de son acte chez les séniles - de la peur, de la tristesse, une réaction du vieux déjanté qui déciderait alors d'envoyer Potter à Durmstrang ?- mais non, personne n'avait réagit à son accès de colère et ils se moquaient tous de son petit orteil. Quelle bande d'égoïstes !

Certes, il avait caché sa douleur mais c'était pour qu'on lui demande si tout allait bien et qu'il puisse jouer le brave qui endure la blessure en silence, tel un héros.


	8. G

**Chapitre « j'ai ! » Haha ! Plaisanterie à part...**

Tss, ils ne méritaient même pas sa présence parmis eux ! Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait il enmené ici si ce n'était que pour ne pas s'occuper de lui par la suite ?

Il décida de partir.

Malheureusement - et ce type d'évènement se produisait trop souvent aujourd'hui selon Severus - au moment où il avançait vers la porte, quelqu'un l'ouvrit avec une telle force qu'il se la prit en pleine poire et particulièrement son nez.

Il pria - tout en se tenant le tarin entre les mains, rouspétant de douleur - pour que ce dernier ne soit pas cassé : ses connaissances - et donc tous les élèves de l'école - croiraient alors qu'il serait déclaré vaincu contre les remarques puériles sur son physique et l'aurait modifié. Et ça... Plutôt mourir !

En relevant les yeux, là où aurait du se tenir le chef du nouvel arrivant, qui lui avait balancé la porte sans aucune excuse ensuite - malpoli ! -, il ne trouva que la boucle d'une ceinture par dessus un pantalon marron dans lequel était rentré - à la va-vite, cela va sans dire - une chemise de la même couleur. Il du se remettre debout et hausser encore un un peu les yeux pour voir la tête du déteneur des clés.

- Ah ! Rubeus ! Vous voilà enfin ! On parlait justement de vous, déclara Dumbledore.

- Vraiment ? Fit la voix rauque du concerné.

- Oui, de vos insomnies plus précisemment, siffla Snape.

Il remarqua le coup d'oeil blessé et mécontent de Rubeus. Ben quoi ? C'était la vérité ! Et de plus, ce n'était même pas lui qui en parlait... Mais bien sûr, puisque c'était lui qui avait avoué, c'était forcément lui le coupable. A chaque fois il fallait lui faire porter le chapeau. C'était de l'acharnement collectif, il devait y avoir quelqu'un derrière tout ça, ou une ancienne malédiction jeté à un ancêtre, comme pour cette fille que l'auteur avait créé dans deux de ses histoires...Lynna Ruffray.

- Hum...

- Pourquoi avoir pris la peine d'être venu dans mon bureau ?

C'est vrai ça, pensa Severus, ils étaient déjà assez nombreux comme ça... Allez, qu'il les laisse seuls, ça sera bien mieux ainsi, non ?

- J'ai la pierre philosophale, Monsieur, marmonna le demi-homme dans sa barbe hirsute.

Severus stoppa net son mouvement de jambe pour contourner le rocher à moitié humain qui encombrait la porte et tendit l'oreille pour en savoir plus : voilà un sujet intéressant. Il ne put se retenir de jeter un coup d'oeil aux vêtement du nouvel arrivant, au cas où la pierre serait visible et... qui sait... Qu'il pourrait la subtiliser.


	9. H

**Bout de fic ou l'on ne manie pas une arme de nain**

Le demi-géant plongea sa main dans un repli de son pantalon et en sortit une pierre écarlate qui semblait faire la taille d'une bille en comparaison à l'immense main de Rubeus alors qu'en réalité, elle avait une taille plutôt moyenne.

Severus observa la pierre avec une certaine convoitise : là était donc la fabuleuse pierre pouvant transformer n'importe quel métal en or et donner la vie éternelle... Que ferait-il avec tant d'or et tant d'années ? Il ferait construire une école spécialement pour Potter. Non, trop long. Alors il paierait les services d'un tueur à gage pour éliminer ce sale gamin.

Mais ce serait détruire à jamais le seul souvenir des yeux de Lily.

Zut, il était piégé.

- Bien. Merci beaucoup pour ce délicat travail, Rubeus, déclara Dumbledore. Vous nous avez rendu un grand service.

De son côté, Minerva McGonagall observait la pierre avec le même intérêt que Severus. Ce dernier se demanda ce qu'elle voudrait faire avec... Peut-être payer tous les serpentards pour qu'ils ne fassent rien et ainsi, faire gagner la coupe à Gryffondor. Snape retint un ricanement : même avec tout l'or du monde, elle n'arriverait pas à faire gagner les gryffondors. Surtout avec les deux Weasley dans sa maison.

- Et comment se porte le jeune Potter ?

Etrangement, Rubeus fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

- Alors, monsieur, je vous avais dit il y a dix ans qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser là-bas ! Il était famélique et ces sales moldus lui avaient menti à propos de sa famille et de l'existence de la magie !

Severus ne sut pas s'il devait être ravi du fait que le gamin était triste ou atterré face au fait que ces sales gens aient pu renier l'existence de cette superbe sorcière qu'était Lily.

- Ils lui avaient même dit que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture ! Vous imaginez ?

Minerva laissa une exclamation offusquée s'enfuir de ses lèvres pincées tandis que Severus resta la gueule grande ouverte face à une telle idiotie.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Dumbledore avec un ton paisible, comme si l'on venait de l'avertir que demain il y aurait un temps nuageux. Et tout s'est bien passé pour vos courses ?

Vu le ton léger que le directeur venait d'employer, Severus devina que cela faisait parti de l'un de ses nombreux plans farfelus... Comme celui de mettre Potter dans sa classe ! Ne pouvait-on pas le dispenser de potion ? Lui faire des cours par correspondance ?

- Tout s'est bien passé, répondit Rubeus, un peu décontenancé face à une telle sérénité. Nous avons même croisé le professeur Quirrel...toujours aussi tremblotant.

Snape et Dumbledore se jetèrent un regard éloquent face à cette nouvelle, sous le regard curieux et suspicieux de la sous-directrice.


	10. I

**Chap' sans « e » prononcée à l'anglo-saxonne**

- En tout cas, Harry a reçu une belle chouette de ma part pour ce jour tellement remarquable, le jour de ses onze ans !

- Ah ! Vous voyez ! Hurla Severus. On le couvre déjà de cadeaux, on le rend déjà gâté jusqu'à la moelle !

Dumbledore souffla longuement d'abattement et un peu d'amusement face au tourment du professeur Snape, le transformant presque en malade mental voyant sa peur à chaque détour, à chaque phrase et trouvant un prétexte - toujours plus extravagant et absurde - pour le blâmer à tout moment.

Severus eut un tremblement à la seule pensée - le hantant par la faute de la nouvelle de Dumbledore - que Harry Potter se rende dans sa salle de classe, être face à face avec l'arrogant James Potter de onze ans... Aves les yeux d'Evans, certes, cependant, des yeux cachés par des lunettes appartenant à Potter !

Le monde est cruel, pensa Severus. Tout ça juste à cause de quelques meurtres perpétrés dans sa jeunesse... Et des retenues malhonnêtes contre les élèves de McGonagall, c'est tout... Et ceux de Chourave, et ceux du professeur d'enchantements.

Rubeus s'en alla du bureau après un long moment, saluant les professeurs présents et Severus poussa un léger son rogue.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Voyons, Severus.

- Je n'y peux pas grand chose, je ne le supporte pas ! Déclara le professeur aux cheveux sombres et gras.

- Euh... Est-ce ma personne ou nous parlons d'une méthode fort étrange et fort peu agréable ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Dumbledore et Severus se regardèrent un court moment avant de comprendre.

- Encore une lettre ? Laquelle est-ce selon vous, Dumbledore ? Demanda Severus.

- Vu les termes employés en temps normal et que nous avons été forcés de changé, je pense que la lettre censurée est celle composant le prénom du professeur McGonagall, du nom de Rubeus et du fondateur de la classe des Weasley.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Grogna Severus, un peu perdu dans tout ce pataquès.

- La seconde lettre du prénom de la femme de Potter, la mère de Harry.

- Aaaaah ! D'accord, marmona Snape avant de se renfrogner.

Evans et Potter... « ne forment qu'un ». Tss... Quelle détestable pensée. Et celle que ces deux-là ont eu un enfant est encore plus dégoûtante !

- En tout cas, ce fut un texte fort complexe pour cette pauvre Taka.

- « Pauvre » ? Elle s'est posé elle-même ce problème, on ne va pas en plus pleurer sur son sort, à cette farfelue ! Hurla Severus, furax.


	11. J

**Chapitre sans gi**

- Severus, il faudrait vraiment penser à voir un psychomage ou prendre des calmants, sermonna Dumbledore.

- Ou aller à Sainte Mangouste, murmura Minerva en ricanant.

Severus lui envoya son regard le plus noir qu'elle soutint sans aucun problème : au fond, il avait été son élève, il ne pourrait pas la surpasser par un simple regard qu'elle avait affronté bien d'autres fois auparavant, lorsqu'elle ne punissait pas la bande de Potter et Black alors qu'il était évident que c'était de leur faute si il était couvert de fange pour faire rire la galerie, de shampoing soit-disant pour lui rendre service ou de limaces parce que l'auteur le voulait pour sa fic avec cette cruche de service.

- Tout va très bien, mon corps et mon esprit sont parfaitement sains, c'est seulement cette histoire de Harry Potter qui me met les nerfs à fleur de peau !

- Oh, Severus Snape disant le mot « fleur », il me faudra déposer ce souvenir dans ma pensine, continua Minerva sur le même ton aussi désagréable.

Severus inspira et expira longuement, se répétant de ne pas s'énerver, qu'elle était uniquement envieuse du fait que, depuis sept ans, c'était lui qui gagnait la coupe. Certes, à renfort de punitions arbitraires et points favorables, mais quand on est un serpentard, tous les moyens sont bons, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons et de voir la tête furieuse et dépitée de Minerva McGonagall. Quelle douce vengeance il avait sur elle, sur toutes ces punitions non données aux quatre imbéciles qui lui avaient pourri son adolescence... Non, sa vie.

Franchement, en y repensant, son choix d'aller chez les mangemorts et de dénoncer la prophétie n'était pas pour grand chose dans sa dépression... Ou si peu... Ou même, c'était la faute aux maraudeurs une nouvelle fois ! Oui ! Il fallait tout leur mettre sur le dos !

Et préparer des insultes à dire au fils Potter, casser l'image qu'on a dû lui donner de son père, le détruire totalement, comme on l'a détruit lui...

Non, il n'exagérait pas du tout les choses ! Pas du tout... _Ou si peu. _Un rictus malfaisant s'étala sur le visage de Severus.

- Pas la peine de faire votre maligne, professeur, tout le monde voit bien que vous êtes encore aigrie depuis à la dernière victoire de Serpentard !

- Aigrie ? Non, dégoûtée face à tant de partialité, oui.

- C'est cela... Serpentard a gagné, Gryffondor a perdu un point c'est tout.


	12. K

**Chapitre sans Cas...Quoique Severus et Dumbledore en sont...**

Oui, le plus grand plaisir que pouvait éprouver Severus, depuis que Lily Evans était décédée, était non pas la victoire de son camp mais la défaite de celui des autres. N'ayant pu obtenir ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, il adorait empêcher les autres de l'avoir aussi... Ou de n'avoir quoique ce soit. De toute façon, un jour, les élèves quitteraient Poudlard et auraient leur bonheur à eux tout seul, donc il pouvait bien se permettre de pourrir un peu leur adolescence, à ces bandes de cornichons.

- Quoique c'est vrai, vous avez raison, se reprit Minerva McGonagall, son visage se détendant et son ton reprenant humilité et politesse.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Severus, étonné de la réponse et désarçonné face au manque d'agressivité qu'il cherchait.

- Les élèves de ma classe ne m'insultent pas et ne critiquent pas mon comportement puéril et mon hygiène douteuse, alors que vous, vous devez subir cela sans arrêt, et donc retirer des points, encore et encore, répliqua Minerva avec un sourire victorieux.

Dumbledore soupira en regardant ses deux collègue les plus efficaces se disputer comme des gamins.

- Ah, il ne vous reste que des paroles ! Répliqua Severus avec un rictus méprisant.

- C'est vrai, la fiente de la blanche colombe n'atteint pas le fier crapaud ! Pouffa le professeur de métamorphose.

- Ce n'est pas le..., commença Severus avant de se faire couper la parole.

- Je sais mais j'ai un peu modifié l'expression pour qu'elle vous convienne un peu mieux.

Alors que le maître des potions allait répliquer, Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et parla d'une voix claire et forte :

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Arrêtez cela immédiatement. Minerva, je ne vous imaginais pas vous rabaisser à cela, et vous Severus, veuillez cesser de rejeter la colère que vous inspire l'arrivée de Harry sur les autres !

- Je vous parie mes moustaches qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas à moi et qu'il traumatisera ce pauvre Harry !

- Haha ! J'espère que je serai à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Ricana Severus, en gonflant le torse. Et il n'y a pas que ce sale morveux qui me gêne, mais aussi l'auteur qui se jouait de nous jusqu'à maintenant... Elle a bien fait d'arrêter, finit-il en maugréant des insultes envers la jeune fille.

- Oh, mais elle continue...c'est juste que la lettre est tellement peu usitée qu'on en s'en rend pas compte, fit remarquer Albus.

- Pardon ? Mais laquelle est-ce alors ?

- C'est simple, c'est la deuxième syllabe de son pseudonyme.

- Mais il y a deux lettres...

- Qui, si on les prononces à voix haute, ressemble à une seule.


	13. L

**Chapitre sans « pronom féminin »**

Severus fronça ses paupières et son front et eut un moment de méditation pour enfin s'écrier :

- Ka ! K ! Mais oui, bien sûr ! C'est évident qu'on arrive à se passer d'un signe de ce genre sans aucun soucis majeur.

- Severus, marmonna Minerva, inquiète. Vous recommencez à discuter d'une manière fort étrange... Et moi aussi ! Que nous fait subir cette auteur cette fois-ci, Directeur !

- Taka vient de supprimer un signe qui débute un prénom de femme qui est morte en protégeant Harry.

Severus observa son supérieur hiérarchique avant de comprendre ses propos. Ainsi donc, Taka continuait vraiment et indéfiniment son défi grotesque ?

Tss, à son âge, Severus ne faisait pas ce genre d'idioties...Non, Severus tuait avec son ami aux cheveux nacrés en rapportant les dernières informations au sujet du ministère puis torturait avec Macnair en buvant bières et whisky et enfin critiquait non sorciers et traîtres au sang pourtant pur avec Jugson tout en se demandant de quoi demain sera fait, combien de victimes s'afficheront aux pages des journaux et qui trahira ou pas, ou même, rêvant des tourments que subirait James Potter si tous deux se croisaient un jour dans une rue sombre et détachée. Snape avait un sort tout préparé pour cet arrogant...Mais jamais son destin ne put mettre James Potter sous sa baguette et son sort restait en attente d'une proie.

Des occupations beaucoup moins douteuses que cet idiot de défi de Taka. Bon, peut-être que ces boissons pour majeurs que Severus buvait avec ses amis mangemorts ne sont pas une bonne chose, ce n'est pas faux. Mais à part cette consommation fort peu commode et honnête - vu combien de morts et d'abus monstrueux on pouvait remarquer chaque jour juste à cause d'un verre ou deux - rien n'était aussi pervers et... Bon, tout dépendait des références aussi... D'accord, d'accord, c'était mieux pour ce monde qu'une jeune femme un peu déjantée s'amuse à écrire des fanfictions sans but et sans histoire construite qu'un homme tue et détruise pour des idéaux erronés.

Severus finit par terminer son acte précédemment avorté : partir du bureau du vieux fou sous son regard étonné - caressant toujours davantage son ego - mais, à son immense déception, son supérieur décida de suivre son chemin. Snape avait beau conserver sa vitesse de marche presque jusqu'au point de courir, ce mage cachait bien son jeu : pas moyen de mettre une distance entre eux.

- Ça vous amuse ? S'écria Severus, fatigué.

Question idiote : bien sûr que ça amusait cet ancêtre de martyriser son professeur de potions !


	14. M

**Chapitre ou le contraire de « hais » ne peut être dit**

- Arrêtez ce petit jeu tout de suite ! Hurla Severus à Albus dans un couloir alors que chacun continuait sa course.

- C'est difficile, je dois vous suivre, car sinon, l'histoire n'aurait plus de sens... Sauf si vous parlez tout seul, que vous faites un dialogue tout seul et que vous réussissez à créer des péripéties tout seul, cependant... Pour parler tout seul... Il faut être fou, n'est-ce pas ? Quoique vous, peut-être que vous pourriez le faire...

- Je ne suis pas fou ! S'écria Severus, ses joues rendues écarlates par la colère et la course qu'il faisait pour distancer le directeur de l'école.

- Je n'en doute pas, Severus, personne n'a dit ça, ne soyez pas autant en colère... Cependant, cela signifie qu'il faut que je reste avec vous.

- Pourquoi n'allez vous pas rejoindre d'autres personnes, vous avez bien plus de connaissances dans votre agenda que de potions dans le placard du bureau que j'utilise !

- Cela ne changerait rien, expliqua Albus. Taka Teutère doit continuer à écrire sur vous, vous êtes le personnage central de son histoire, si elle arrête, elle échoue, et elle refuse d'abandonner alors que le plus dur est passé !

Severus eut une soudaine envie de jeter le sort qu'il avait créé tout seul sur l'auteur pour ensuite verser des potions corrosives puis danser sur son cadavre rongé par des asticots et des rats. Puis il jetterait ce qu'il en reste dans une réserve de dragons... Ah non, peu de dragons sont des charognards... Alors il le donnerait à des goules en furie. Oui, c'était une bonne idée les goules : c'est sale, laid et idiot, identique à l'auteur ! Pensait-il, bien qu'il n'ait en aucun cas eu l'occasion de voir à quelle était l'apparence de Taka. Puis la dernière phrase du directeur atteint enfin son esprit.

- Que voulez vous dire par le plus dur ? S'étonna Severus. C'est nous qui souffrons, pas elle.

- Le plus dur car elle a réussi le défi A, E, I, G et L... Il ne lui reste que des lettres aisées, si on oublie le O car c'est une voyelle..Et le Q qu'elle utilise à tort et à travers, trop souvent par souci d'aisance d'ailleurs.

Severus jeta un regard horrifié et dégoûté au directeur.

- Je parlais de la lettre, pas de la zone corporelle... Severus, votre esprit est fort perverti je trouve.

- Roh, vous n'avez qu'à faire attention à ce que vous dites ! Et puis vous n'êtes qu'un...

Par chance, Severus ne pu jeter son insulte et donc ne fut pas renvoyé de l'école car il venait de trébucher sur un objet et faisant une très jolie chute à plat ventre sur le sol.


	15. N

Ah, j'avais oublié de vous dire : Taka est mon vrai nom d'auteur puisque j'écris surtout sur un autre site (hpfanfiction) ou je me fais nommer Taka (Taka Teutère). voilà ^^

**Chapitre où l'opposé d' « amour » est prohibé**

- Ça va, Severus ? Se soucia Dumbledore.

Severus s'empêcha de dire ce qu'il voyait comme la vérité : par quel miracle cela pouvait-il aller ? Harry Potter allait arriver le premier septembre, le directeur le harcelait et se moquait de lui, l'auteur les utilisait... Les TORTURAIT ! Pour des choses futiles, il s'était fait mal au visage avec la porte que Hagrid lui avait jetée, il était tombé par terre et s'était écorché le pouce, sa robe devait être toute froissée et Dumbledore voulait savoir si ça allait ?

Au lieu de répliquer, il chercha du regard l'objet qui avait causé sa chute et remarqua quelque chose de petit, trapu, grisâtre et très très moche, qui gesticulait, qui vacillait sur le pied gauche puis sur le droit comme s'il avait le désir très impératif d'aller aux toilettes. Il tordait aussi ses doigts face à la catastrophe qu'il avait créé et la colère qu'il avait provoquée - quoique la vérité était que cette colère était là depuis le début du jour, depuis les premières paroles de Dumbledore.

C'était cet elfe qui l'avait fait tomber ? Il fallait le « remercier » sur le champ ! Le jeter de Poudlard... Ou le faire tomber de la plus haute tour du château, au choix.

- Sale petit parasite terreux ! Vois-tu ce que tu as fais ? Sais-tu que je suis professeur ici ? Siffla Severus avec toute la cruauté qu'il avait. Tu devrais être maudit, ou pire, je devrais t'offrir quelques habits !

- Elky est désolée professeur, Elky voulait juste voir sa jumelle Louky pour l'aider à lessiver les draps pour l'arrivée des élèves.

- Vous faites ça aujourd'hui alors que le Poudlard express est toujours à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard ? Dites plutôt que cette excuse est composée de pure hypocrisie !

- Severus, s'il vous plaît ! Fustigea Dumbledore face à l'attitude odieuse et abusive du professeur.

- Elky est désolée, répétait l'elfe, au bord des larmes. Elky devait... Elky se châtiera.

- Severus disait des bêtises, murmura Dumbledore à l'elfe pour l'apaiser sous le regard outré et désemparé du maître des cachots. C'est juste à cause de cet élève qui va arriver et de cette auteur qui l'empêche d'utiliser la lettre qui compose deux fois le mot opposé à « oui ». Vous pouvez y aller, tout va pour le mieux, fit-il avec ce sourire que Severus avait vu lorsqu'il avait été face à lui pour lui dire que Harry arrivait à Poudlard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait ce sourire !


	16. O

**Chapitre avec que des bas, pas un seul « haut »**

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé qui a fait que les cette cavité buccale ait décidé de prendre la défense de cet elfe ! Ce n'était qu'une misérable petite peste qui...

- Severus, un peu de calme serait très apprécié, rappela Albus avec un air peu satisfait. Cela me surprend d'un enseignant qui préfère tellement s'afficher avec une figure glaciale et chercherait à se tuer si un élève le remarquait dans une telle fureur.

Severus maugréa avant de se relever - car il était resté par terre durant le chapitre précédent vu que l'auteur n'avais jamais écrit qu'il s'était rehaussé. Il fallait dire que le tapis qui était étalé sur le plancher n'était pas gênant et même assez agréable... Et puis, les elfes avaient fait leur travail ici puisque l'enseignant n'eut pas à s'essuyer - enfin, les elfes sauf cette satanée Elky qui ne devait rien faire, se disait-il, elle devait préférer regarder les autres elfes travailler durement et se permettre quelques remarques... Il était vrai qu'il la jugeait bien vite car en réalité, Elky était une elfe admirable qui savait désigner la gêne et éviter les difficultés à ses amis, elle était attentive et généreuse. Et sa jumelle était elle aussi fantastique. Taka les aimait plantureusement ces deux-là.

Il faut revenir au texte : ainsi Severus se releva en tentant de retirer les faux plis qui s'étaient installés sur sa chemise après la chute.

Il détestait les mauvais, les ingrats, les gens chez qui les peines ridicules étaient vaines et hautaines. Ces gens qui n'avait idée de ce qu'était le véritable chagrin, le châtiment ultime, ceux qui n'étaient pas attaché à la tâche pénible qu'est la vie... La vie quand plus rien n'est là... La vie quand Lily est partie...

La vie quand Harry va venir à la rentrée qui arrive, Harry qui va être devant lui, Harry qui va faire de sa vie un cauchemar... Il était certain que le gamin préparait déjà de mauvaises blagues à lui faire subir. Peut-être même allait-il lui faire éclater un simple et gentil philtre de paix à la figure devant les autres élèves ! Et la rumeur se dispersera, s'amplifiera et le ridiculisera à jamais.

Il devait tuer le basilic avant qu'il ne jette un regard, il fallait détruire les tentatives de farce de ce sale gamin... Il fallait qu'il le détruise à l'intérieur.

Severus jeta un regard suspicieux au directeur qui restait silencieux puis repris le chemin vers ses appartements avec le désir de réussir sa tâche : celle de faire de Harry un gamin pas plus dangereux qu'un veracrasse tranché en cubes.


	17. P

**Bout de fic sans « gaz » (désolée, c'était minable)**

Severus était finalement arrivé dans son bureau et commençait à écrire ses meilleurs sarcasmes qu'il enverrait, dans un mois, à la figure de cet horrible Harry. Dumbledore arriva l'instant suivant, observant l'enseignant se déchaîner sur sa feuille longue, désormais, d'un mètre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Je voudrais un semblant d'intimité, non mais ! Grogna Severus en se retournant vers le sorcier à la longue barbe blanche.

- Ce château est mien, j'ai le droit de m'y balader comme je le souhaite, et nous sommes dans votre bureau et non votre chambre ou votre salle de bain... Donc il n'y a aucun souci.

- Mais ça reste chez moi ! S'écria Severus face aux discours du vieux mage.

- D'ailleurs, maintenant que vous le dites, si on oublie Hagrid, il est vrai que ni McGonagall ni vous n'êtes « chez vous ». Je me demande quelle en est la raison.

- Hein ?

- Vous vivez bien dans la rue du Tisseur, non ?

- Non, le terme de « rue » est faux : c'est un cul de sac.

Oh non, Taka continuait de leur faire utiliser des termes détournés afin éviter une lettre.

Qu'elle se rende utile et fasse tuer Harry, que sa nouvelle chouette lui arrache les yeux et les amène ici, de cette manière Severus les garderait dans un bocal en se remémorant Lily...

… Non, il n'y aurait que la couleur, la forme en amande vient de l'anatomie et non de l'œil lui même... Zut, c'était une bonne idée néanmoins, dommage qu'elle ait une telle faille.

Dumbledore usa de ce moment d'inattention afin de voler la longe liste que Severus venait d'écrire et de la déchirer. Severus eut une exclamation vexée et se rassit, les bras croisés, le menton enfoncé, l'air mécontent.

Furieux contre cet acharnement, d'un geste du bras, il fit tomber tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa table afin de montrer son mécontentement. Ainsi, s'écrasèrent sur le sol un bon nombre de bouteilles d'encre, des recettes de mixtures qu'il voulait étudier durant les vacances, quelques livres et la Gazette du Sorcier du jour, avec à la une la nouvelle que la célèbre et magnifique goule Anwa aurait finalement agréé à la demande en mariage de son Lieutenant Colonel John S. et que leur lune de miel - qui sera ô combien agitée - se déroulera en Alaska.

- Voyons, calmez-vous Severus...

- Me calmer ? Tout à commencé ce matin et ça ne fait que s'aggraver de minute en minute ! D'abord vous et Harry, ensuite Mcgonagall qui se moque de moi, cette elfe de maison dangereuse, l'auteur qui nous ridiculise... Non, qui ME ridiculise, vous, bien sûr, vous êtes ménagé.

- C'est normal, vu vos réactions, il est fort amusant de vous taquiner alors que moi, qui garde toujours le sourire... C'est ennuyant à force. Donc calmez-vous et elle vous laissera sûrement tranquille.


	18. Q

**Chapitre de fic tout public car sans « postérieur »**

Severus jeta un regard douteux au directeur : Taka ne le laisserait jamais en paix sauf si Sirius Black surgissait à côté d'elle... Dans ce cas, elle délaisserait totalement son histoire.

Mais entre fuir les blagues de cette folle et faire sortir Black d'Azkaban et donc d'un tourment éternel, le choix était vite fait : il voulait laisser ce traître là où il était.

L'image de Sirius souffrant terriblement dans sa cellule le fit sourire et lui redonna du courage pour faire face à la suite des évènements.

Il prit une profonde mais discrète inspiration afin de récupérer son calme et il ne voulait pas être vu ainsi. Il ne voulait pas montrer son « obéissance » au directeur, ça non ! Il était solitaire et personne ne pouvait être son véritable maître. Il était le seul à pouvoir choisir et agir de la manière convenue...

Même Lily n'avait pu le faire flancher, pensa-t-il avec une légère amertume. Jeune, elle devait changer pensait-il, pas lui... Finalement, il ne savait pas si l'un ou l'autre était resté le même ou pas mais la solitude était là.

- Tiens ? Ce poster de ouistiti est-il là depuis longtemps ? Demanda Dumbledore en fixant une affiche sur le mur, brisant le rêve assez rébarbatif de Severus.

- Mais comment faites-vous pour dire de telles sornettes, soupira le professeur de potion en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai jamais eu de poster de ouistiti !

- Ah bon ? Et cette affiche n'existe pas et n'est pas dans ce bureau irréel dans une école imaginaire alors...

- Vous devenez complètement sénile..., commença Snape avant de s'interrompre, bouche-bée, en se rendant compte de l'existence de l'affiche montrant un petit singe.

Comment cette affiche état-elle arrivée ici ? Se demanda l'ancien Mangemort. C'était une hallucination, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose...

- Ah oui ! Je m'en rappelle maintenant !

- Parlez donc ! Vous savez d'où provient cette ridicule image ?

- Oui, ce sont l'une des nombreuses farces des jumeaux Weasley : il avaient créé un très beau sortilège faisant apparaître différentes photos à différents endroits. Personne n'a su se débarrasser complètement de ce charme. Au début les photos étaient des plus osées et étaient destinées à apparaître en plein milieu d'un cours mais, avec le temps, la magie s'est affaiblie et désormais, les photos apparaissent un peu partout dans le château et désignent des choses plus banales, même si l'autre jour, j'ai vu une superbe photo d'un acteur moldu très talentueux... Son nom était Rickman je crois.

- Vous regardez les divertissement moldus ? Demanda Severus en fronçant le nez, dans une expression de mépris intense.

- À ce niveau, on parle d'art mon cher Snape ! Termina Dumbledore avec un immense sourire.


	19. R

**Bout de fic sans « oxygène+Co2+Azote »**

Snape fixa un moment l'affiche avec le ouistiti puis lui jeta un maléfice afin qu'elle se détache et se décompose devant lui. Albus eut un petit son de dépit face à ce spectacle mais ne dit pas un mot.

Au moment où l'enseignant s'occupant des leçons de potions indiqua son avis au sujet de la non-absence du chef des vieux séniles enquiquinant, son annonce fut happée suite à un immense et colossal - ou abominable - éclat qui, en fait, n'était qu'un phénoménal...

- WOUF WOUF !

… Aboiement.

Et non, Taka ne s'était pas donnée une possibilité illogique, en dédaignant la fiction de la déesse de la fiction initiale, Joanne, et qui affolait Snape, en implantant son aimé dans son texte. Ce n'était point Black puisque celui-ci était à Azkaban et que Taka estimait plus cet homme suite à son escale injuste qu'avant. De toute façon, elle avait déjà inventé un conte où il était acquitté bien avant sa douzième année consécutive. Mais là n'est pas le sujet de ce texte.

Non, cet aboiement qui s'entendait si bien était celui d'un animal bien plus imposant. Aucun chien commun, ou Animagus, n'était capable d'un tel son.

Abus s'en alla de la pièce où ils étaient avec Snape, suivi de l'enseignant aux cheveux adipeux, et se stoppa dans le hall.

Et ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Non, ils faisaient justement face à un immense spécimen plausiblement exceptionnel et insolite de l'espèce canine.

Un spécimen immanquable dans ce hall puisqu'il en occupait la moitié de l'espace non meublé.

Et qu'il détenait des têtes... Oui, « des ». Vous savez, cinq moins deux, ça fait combien ?

Snape se demanda si l'envoi d'une beuglante aux mages qui s'occupaient de ce type de choses était légale et possible...

Tiens, la beuglante à ce sale gamin... Bonne idée !

Mais ce chien démoniaque était un souci dans son plan : s'il le tuait, c'en était fini de la missive amusante. Quoique c'en était aussi fini de sa vie un peu pathétique et des leçons destinées aux abominations de la vie : les enfants ! Ces sales choses semblables à des lutins dissipés en classe, agités la nuit et impétueux à tout moment, qui jouent aux dominos - quel jeu idiot ! -, ne mangent que du chocolat et des bonbons,

Des diables ! Quelle était la joie qu'ils insufflaient selon les magazines féminins et les jeunes qui les avaient conçus à son immense déception. Qu'ils cessent ! Plus d'enfants ! JAMAIS !

Le chien souffla, appelant Snape à la situation actuelle, les mèches en paquet voletant sous le vent qu'avait fait le museau du chien.


	20. T

**Morceau de fic où il n'y a que du café !**

Alors que l'énorme chien grogna une nouvelle fois à leur figure, Albus Dumbledore leva le chef comme pour regarder quelque chose derrière le chien...

- Monsieur, je ne veux pas me faire dévorer par ce sale clébard à plusieurs cerveaux puis me voir en charpie lors de ma cérémonie funèbre sans avoir eu l'occasion d'envoyer une missive à ce sale gamin ainsi que de massacrer celle qui créé nos dialogues sans des symboles spécifiques.

- Severus, voulez-vous parler de manière un peu moi alambiquée je vous prie ? Demanda le vieux mage.

- Mais... Je ne peux pas ! Bon sang, vous savez bien que je ne peux pas ! S'écria Snape, blessé par un préjudice aussi grand. Je ne vous savais pas aussi abusif !

- Severus, vous qui noyez les élèves de la maison de Salazar sous les gains par des bonnes réponses occasionnées par vous-même, vous qui dévorez les bénéfices des maisons rouge, jaune, bleue pour le simple bonheur de les voir perdre... Vous, vous déclarez que je suis abusif ?

- Oui ! Déclara Severus, plein de mauvaise foi.

Dumbledore leva les yeux aux ciels puis remua la main vers le quelque chose de la première phrase du morceau de fic. Soudain, une douce musique envahit la pièce puis endormit le chien en quelques secondes. Cinq, pour assouvir les bouquineurs les plus curieux ou les amoureux des chiffres.

- Merci Hagrid, je ne sais ce que nous serions devenus sans vous, soupira Dumbledore avec un immense sourire pour le demi-homme.

-Pardon ? Demanda Snape, perdu.

-Ce chien, un cerbère, ne se calme qu'en présence de musique...Un vrai mélomane ! Pouffa le vieux sorcier. Sans l'ukulélé de Rubeus, nous ne serions plus ici mais à la morgue.

- Ah bon... Hagrid, pourriez-vous nous aider à débarrasser le plancher du hall de ce sale chien horrible ?

- Pardon ? Mais... Dumbledore m'a demandé de.. J'ai du l'amener ici déjà ! S'exclama Hagrid, blessé par les propos du professeur Snape.

- Hein ? Dumbledore, pour quelle raison aurions-nous besoin d'un immense chien ici ?

- J'ai demandé à Hagrid de nous amener sa « garde » pour la pierre. Ce chien nous aidera à garder la pierre philosophale de l'ancien Lord pour qui vous agissiez, mon cher Severus. Pas de souci Hagrid, Severus ne cherchera jamais à la voler.

Non, jamais... Sauf pour remplir mon coffre ou payer une nouvelle école au fils de Lily... Ou faire virer ce fou de Dumbledore ! Ou payer un dresseur de dragons pour se débarrasser des deux ! Quelle bonne idée.


	21. U

**Q sans le son « K » et vous avez le titre**

Snape se plaignit des sons créés par cet objet

Mais Hagrid, désolé, à la demandes niait

Il avait dit à ce Mangemort : sans ce chant,

par ce chien, ils seraient dévorés dans l'instant ?

Snape râla, grogna, pesta, tapa des pieds même

Rien ne changea, pas même de ce chant le thème

Voilà les accords de jazz envahir le hall

Et avec cet engin, l'effet était très drôle

Le sombre maître des potions ne resta pas

Partant vivement dans ses cachots à grands pas

Le mage fit de, la main, signe à son garde-chasse

De rapidement débarrasser la place

Enfin, il rejoignit son espion favori

Ce dernier fixait sa fort étrange panoplie

Composée de ces grands poisons fort efficients

Dont la loi avait interdit l'arrangement

L'homme à la barbe de son arme légendaire

Fit disparaître ces objets de misère

Snape, sombrant dans le désespoir face à sa tâche

Celle de protéger l'enfant menacé par des lâches

Voldemort, il regrettait bien d'avoir servi

Mais par ce fossile, la honte l'avait pris

Il était amélioré grâce à cet homme fort

Mais il se demandait s'il n'avait pas tort

Car, même avec la confiance et la liberté

Si à Harry Potter il fallait enseigner

L'art des philtres rares et des complexes potions

Il préférait encore son travail d'espion

Le célèbre fils de James et Lily, ces morts,

À Snape offrira des terribles et sombres torts

Il vivra l'enfer par sa présence et son sang

Mais il fallait mordre avant le perfide Serpent

Snape le martyriserait et l'agresserait

Il ne le laisserait se plaire ici, jamais,

Afin de le voir vivre sans joie et sans ami

Comme Snape devait vivre sans son adorée Lily.

Comme Potter, Peter, Black et ce terrible hybride

Avaient fait de son adolescence ce vide.

Ce vide à renier, omettre et à regretter

Afin de les rejoindre, elle l'avait lâché.

Cependant, il devait confesser être en partie

Mais en partie, à peine, pas de grand chose, contrit

Car c'était sa phrase la raison de sa partance

Cette phrase sortie de force par la violence.

Violence créée par James et ses idiots d'amis

Avec ces pièges dont ils avaient alors bien ri.

Maintenant, Snape devait effacer son passé

Le présent, il est vrai, l'angoissait bien assez.

Entre ce fossile à la barbe trop blanche

Et le chien géant tricéphale mélomane

Taka et ses textes impossibles et sans raison

Le singe de l'affiche et le terrible garçon.

La soirée arrivait, Snape restait méfiant

Les évènements sans cibles allaient en grandissant

Combien de temps avant de voir cela cesser ?

Sans compter Harry scolarisé sept années.

Ils devraient vraiment vivre ça pendant sept ans ?

Il était certain de trépasser bien avant !

Pendant ce temps, le remerciant de l'idée

Taka offrit un baiser à son bien-aimé.

JE SUIS LA MEILLEURE ! PERSONNE N'EST MIEUX QUE MOI ! pas de -eur (malheur, bonheur, peur), pas de qui/que/qu'/quoi pas de Severus, de Dumbledore, d'albus, de Lupin, de Sirius, pas de professeur/directeur, pas de « pour », de « tout/tous », de « ou », de « du »... RIEN ! HAHAHAHA

(Merci chéri pour l'idée...Bisous !)


	22. V

**Chapitre avec un W coupé en deux**

- Bon sang ! Mais c'était quoi ce truc hideux ! Hurla Snape.

- Je pense que c'était un poème... Taka a fait des efforts pour n'écrire que des alexandrins, répondit Dumbledore, sur un ton appréciateur.

- Des alexandrins ? Mais je me contre fiche de ses alexandrins !

- Snape, essayez d'être un peu...

- WOUF !

- Regardez, ces hurlements ont sorti Touffu de son sommeil ! Se plaignit Dumbledore comme s'il parlait non pas d'une sorte de cerbère mais d'un enfant en bas âge.

-Touffu ? Demanda Snape, toujours aussi furieux. Ce monstre a un nom en plus ? Mais c'est pas croyaaAAAAAH ! A l'aide !

Le professeur de potion se débattait autant que faire se peut puisque une immense liane épaisse commençait à s'enrouler autour de son mollet et continuait à grimper sous le regard surpris et amusé du mage à la barbe blanche.

- Incendio ! Hurla le directeur des Serpentards au moment où il sentait que la chose allait un rien trop haut.

La liane se rétracta rapidement puis disparut derrière la porte, sous le regard surpris des deux hommes. Après un rapide échange de regard et un frisson chez le sorcier au nez crochu, ils sortirent du bureau - encore une fois - et aperçurent Pomona, furieuse, qui appliquait une sorte de crème sur la liane calcinée... Liane qui n'était qu'une partie d'un filet du diable.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Qui a bien pu faire autant de dégâts ! Ne t'en fais pas mon petit, laisse-moi te mettre cette pommade pour soigner cette horrible brûlure...

- Bonjour Pomona, fit Dumbledore. Que fait un filet du diable dans les cachots ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un chaton perdu dans les couloirs.

Dingues... ils étaient tous dingues ici, pensa Snape.

- C'est la protection pour la pierre, professeur ! Je me suis dit que cela pourrait être assez efficace, je l'ai donc mis ici en attendant : il aime beaucoup la fraîcheur et le calme des cachots on dirait.

Oui, Snape aussi aime beaucoup le calme des cachots... Alors qu'ils fassent dégager ce monstre !

- Mais quelqu'un lui a brûlé une liane ! Les gens n'ont plus aucun respect pour les plantes.

- Ce n'est pas faux... Snape n'y a pas été de main morte en utilisant un tel sort.

Rapporteur !

- Snape ? C'est lui qui a fait ça à mon filet du diable ?

- Ce dernier le taquinait, pardonnez-lui.

Pomona eu une moue boudeuse puis continua de prodiguer ses soins à la plante maléfique en laissant quelques menaces de changer des ingrédients chez le professeur sombre ou de lui refuser l'accès aux serres.


	23. W

**Chapitre sans un V doublé**

- Professeur, demanda Rogue en fixant les lianes gesticuler en tout sens.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Pourquoi ce genre de protections ? On peut les détourner aisément, alors si le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive à Poudlard, ce sera une partie de rigolade pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas pour lui que je prépare tout ça... Non, je souhaite que Harry Potter affronte ces étapes pour ensuite détenir la force nécessaire pour faire face à Tom Jedusor.

Alors ce sale gamin arrogant allait affronter un chien géant à trois têtes, un filet du diable et bien d'autres choses ? Dont une « protection » créée par lui même, le Mangemort soi-disant repentit ?

Étrangement, Dumbledore grimpa dans l'estime de Snape.

Désormais, le chien lui semblait bien sympathique puisqu'il imaginait les trois têtes se disputant le corps déchiqueté de Potter, ou encore, le filet du diable étranglant et faisant disparaître à jamais le cadavre dans les lianes épaisses et maléfiques. Que préparaient les trois autres professeurs chargés de cette tâche ? En tout cas, cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'enthousiasme et la motivation de Severus pour sa part du travail. Peut-être qu'il pourrait créer des potions qui tueraient lentement et douloureusement ce sale morveux.

Un seul regret l'envahit : personne n'était sûr de quand ce dernier irait chercher la pierre... Le fait qu'il y aille était certain : le mépris de son père pour le règlement et l'envie d'attirer l'attention sur sa petite personne devaient être des tares génétiques mais il espérait que le morveux descende rapidement chercher la pierre et trouver la mort.

Il est vrai que donner une petite potion d'appétit, mêlée à un philtre d'énervement au calamar géant juste avant que les élèves arrivent avec les barques était bien plus rapide.

Et en plus, il se débarrassait de tous ces nouveaux pleurnichards capricieux et aux jérémiades aussi incessantes qu'insupportables ! En voilà une idée de génie !

Non, il y avait un souci : il lui fallait un morceau de Potter s'il voulait être sûr que le monstre du lac le dévore - il aurait le culot de survivre comme la dernière fois, ce petit imbécile - et il n'avait rien de lui. Bien sûr, il pouvait laisser libre cours à la rage destructrice du calamar mais... Draco Malfoy faisait partie des nouveaux arrivants, et il se voyait mal déclarer à Lucius Malfoy les raisons pour lesquelles il aurait indirectement tué son fils.

Il aurait compris son motif mais n'apprécierait probablement pas les dommages collatéraux.


	24. X

**Chapitre classé « adulte » (non, c'est une blague)**

Severus en était encore à penser à différents moyens d'écarter le danger du calamar géant et enragé de Draco Malfoy sous le regard à mi-amusé, mi-dépité du Directeur de Poudlard lorsqu'un bruit bien distinctif d'un bouchon s'échappant d'une bouteille de champagne leur fit tourner la tête.

Quelqu'un venait de transplaner dans le bureau du professeur, et ce quelqu'un n'était autre qu'un elfe de maison... Mais pas n'importe quel elfe de maison.

- Encore vous ! S'offusqua Severus, frôlant de peu l'étranglement et la crise cardiaque. Je vous ai déjà dit de ne plus traîner dans mes jambes, Elky ! SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

La pauvre elfe de maison trembla de tous ces membres face à la fureur démente du professeur mais ne bougea pas. Cela surprit les hommes présents au plus haut point : un elfe de maison qui n'obéissait pas à un ordre ? Surtout qu'il provenait d'un enseignant et qu'il avait été plus que claire.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? Grogna l'homme à la chevelure sales dans un murmure qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Vous avez dit à Elky de sortir, Monsieur, et Louky n'est pas Elky. Louky est la jumelle d'Elky, Monsieur. Donc Louky n'a pas bougé puisque c'est à Elky que vous avez demandé de sortir.

Severus resta muet face à tant d'acharnement contre lui. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter cela ? Était-ce un jour maudit pour les capricornes ? Venait-il de sombrer dans la folie ? Tout cela était-il du à la future présence - fort maléfique - de Harry Potter ?

- Louky est venue vous apporter votre dîner, Monsieur, fit la petite créature d'un souffle tellement faible qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec les froissements de la robe de Severus sur le sol dur du bureau.

En effet, l'elfe serviable portait un beau plateau d'argent sur lequel était placée une assiette remplie de spaghettis à la bolognaise.

Severus regarda le plat, l'elfe, les pâtes, le visage souriant de l'elfe, la bolognaise, les globes oculaires bleus et humides. Puis il éclata.

- JE DETESTE LES SPAGHETTIS ! ET LA BOLOGNAISE !

Personne ne pouvait savoir si cela était de la pure mauvaise foi, la vérité ou juste l'esprit du professeur qui avait finalement sombré dans la démence. Tout ce que pu raconter Louky, en larmes dans la cuisine, avec les autres elfes de maison et sa soeur jumelle Elky, c'est qu'il avait donné un immense coup de pied au plateau en hurlant puis avait continué à piétiner les pâtes avant de glisser... Pour la troisième fois de la journée si on comptait la porte que Hagrid lui avait envoyé et la chute provoquée par Elky.


	25. Y

**Chapitre sans i grec**

Snape avait vu l'elfe s'enfuir par la porte - et qui en avait profité pour subtiliser le Sorcière-Hebdo détenant l'article sur le mariage de la goule Anwa et son lieutenant colonnel Sheppard. Ils adoraient un peu trop les rumeurs ces saletés de bon à rien d'elfes de maison... Et ils les colportaient sans chercher à vérifier leur véracité.

Ces elfes, ces goules, le cerbère, le filet du diable, l'auteur, Potter junior... Il en avait marre des monstres et autres créatures magiques et nuisibles ! Pourquoi se réunissaient-ils tous à Poudlard ? Quelque chose devait les attirer en ce lieu mais quoi donc ?

Severus ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard soupçonneux vers Dumbledore, comme si c'était lui, la raison de ce regroupement. Il décida de prendre une grande inspiration et de s'occuper du plus urgent en premier.

- Monsieur le directeur... Existe-t-il une possibilité pour que Potter ne vienne pas ici ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour qu'il aille faire ses études autre part ?

- Je ne crois pas mon cher Severus. Il doit venir ici un point c'est tout, c'est le seul lieu où je pourrais intervenir rapidement en cas de danger imminent mais aussi où j'aurai la possibilité de voir ses actes.

Mais qui voudrait observer Potter pendant des années ? Ha, il devait être heureux ce satané James Potter, d'avoir rendu son fils aussi célèbre qu'il aurait souhaité l'être. Cet imbécile arrogant et cruel. Tiens, et s'il allait barbouiller d'encre noire son nom dans les listes des préfets-en-chef de Poudlard, ou même sa pierre tombale ! Non... Il risquerait d'abîmer le nom d'Evans - elle aussi préfète et elle aussi sous cette pierre. Zut. Pourquoi était-elle collée à lui même après la mort ?

Non, il se trompait, c'était lui qui la collait, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

- Dites Severus, fit Dumbledore, ignorant le chaos nihiliste prenant place dans l'esprit de son maître des potions, vous saviez que d'autres auteurs que Taka ont commencé le même jeu ?

- Hein ?

- Oui, d'autres auteurs se sont aussi amusés à écrire des histoires sur nous sans S, sans E... Surtout sur vous en réalité... Comme Eliah par exemple.

Le soir tombait, il venait de vivre la pire journée de sa vie - avec celle du premier novembre 81 - et il n'en pouvait plus.

- ET ÇA VOUS FAIT RIRE ? SALE VIEUX FOU COMPLETEMENT SENILE ET BON À RIEN !

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, peu content du manque de calme de son professeur. Ce dernier repris son souffle et s'excusa.

- Je te demande pardon.

- « Te » ? Si vous voulez vraiment vous excuser, utilisez le « vous » plutôt. Vous me décevez Severus.

- Mais c'est pas moi ! C'est Taka qui m'a fait dire ça ! Je... Tu... Non pardon...

Et oui, Severus n'arrivait plus à utiliser le vous... Pourquoi ? Parce que Taka ne voulait pas ! Et que ça l'aidait, elle, pour le chapitre suivant.


	26. Z

**Chapitre de la dernière lettre de l'alphabet**

- Snape, si je n'entend pas un vouvoiement dans les cinq secondes qui suivent, Harry viendra dans cette école !

- Mais...

- Cinq...

- Professeur je...

- Quatre...

- C'est elle !

- Trois...

- Taka, non !

- Deux...

- Je ferai du SNACK !

- Un...

- Désolée Severus. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas le talent ni la patience de vous mettre ensemble, toi et Sirius, bien que j'adorerais.

Le professeur Dumbledore et Severus Snape ouvrirent des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Tu... Tu parles ? S'exclama Severus.

- Ben oui, je ne fais pas qu'écrire. Je parle aussi... Bien qu'en réalité, je vous écris... Bon, je ne vais pas me fatiguer à tout vous expliquer. Et j'ai déjà parlé lors du chapitre le plus dur de la fic, souviens-toi.

- Mais alors peux tu m'expliquer à quoi rime toute cette histoire ? Pourquoi ces lettres ? Pourquoi ce sale morveux ?

- Les lettre, c'était un défi que je m'étais imposé, et le « morveux », c'est pas ma faute, va voir Rowling pour ça.

- Ah...

Dumbledore toussa discrètement mais suffisamment fort pour que l'attention soit à nouveau portée sur sa personne.

- Severus, je suis désolé mais c'est raté : les cinq secondes se sont écoulées et je n'ai pas entendu un seul « Vous » de votre part. Harry sera là très bientôt !

Les jambes de Severus ne purent le retenir plus longtemps, il tomba à genoux sur le sol, plaquant ses mains contre ses yeux, le visage levé au ciel, les larmes coulant sur ses joues cireuses et creusées par les années tandis qu'un immense cri sortait d'entre ses lèvres rongées par l'anxiété qui l'avait occupé lors des vingt-cinq chapitres précédents.

- NOOOOOON ! Hurla-t-il, désespéré.

Puis il sécha immédiatement ses larmes, se releva, épousseta sa robe et déclara à voix haute :

- Tu étais obligé de me faire prendre une pose aussi ridicule ?

- Ouais, c'était marrant, lui répondit l'auteur

- Garde ce genre de choses pour Lupin ou Black, et puis c'est de ta faute si Potter se ramène ! Sans ton défi pourri, j'aurai pu vouvoyer Dumbledore.

- Oui mais je n'en avais pas envie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sans Harry, je n'aurais jamais pu connaître Sirius.

- Comment peux-tu adorer un traître ! C'est sa faute si Lily est morte ! S'exclama Severus, furieux, avant de se retourner violemment, faisant voleter sa longue cape derrière lui.

Taka le regarda partir, ou plutôt, le fit partir en l'écrivant sur son fichier puis eu un sourire triste en pensant.

« S'il savait ».

Enfin, elle poussa un long soupir et se décida à écrire les trois dernières lettre de l'histoire avant de sauvegarder.

**FIN**

Bon, je voulais vous remercier parce que sans vous, je n'aurai probablement jamais terminé cette histoire...Vous m'avez donné de la force -je suis sérieuse !-, de l'inspiration, du courage et l'envie d'en finir. Je n'aime pas beaucoup Severus, ni Albus, j'aime Minerva, Hagrid est difficile à utiliser, Elky, Louky et Anwa étaient là pour une sorte de clin d'oeil (Eliane, Lalouisablack et...Anwa) et...Je pense que sans vous, ces personnages n'aurait peut être jamais eu le droit à un rôle dans cette fic. Voilà. Un grand merci à Shaman pour les corrections et à tous les revieweurs ! Merci !

Allez, tous en choeur !

_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ !_


End file.
